1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splitter, and in particular, to a splitter featuring a small size.
2. Description of the Related Art
In telecommunication devices, noises or interferences may come with the transmission of signals. Therefore, multiple inductors are applied as splitters in circuits to filter out noises or interferences.
Two or more single packaged inductors can be found in the retail market, respectively disposed on a circuit board of a telecommunication device. The connection between each inductor is completed by a circuit. However, each inductor must have independent core sets, a winding portion, coils and filler material. Accordingly, the cost and the size of the inductor cannot be reduced, resulting in a high cost and a large sized conventional splitter.
Additionally, each inductor is packaged separately, so that an independent core is required to form the structure. Further, working distances must be kept between the inductors to avoid interferences. Overall, it is not possible to reduce the size of the splitter, and thus not suitable to be applied in miniaturized devices.